The stars are pretty tonight
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: She had everything she ever wanted except for him, her desire is taking over. Will she open her eyes to the posibility he may like her too. Codylondon centric. Oneshot


**Intro:**

_She had everything; money, good looks and class._

_She knew it, everyone knew it._

_Everything was perfect, nothing was missing from her life and she was happy._

_That was what it seemed to be, nothing could be further from the truth._

_London Tipton was far from the happy persona, she claimed to portray._

_London was in love with someone who she knew she could never have._

_Cody Martian._

_He was brainy, cheeky and full of fun._

_He knew it, everyone knew it._

_His life was perfect; he had a great family and lived in a hotel._

_What more could a sixteen year old man ask for?_

_The girl of his dreams... That's right, this man was in love and no one knew that the object out of his affections was way out of his league._

_This being true, it still didn't stop him having feelings for this woman of class and pure sophistication, oh and mountains of money._

_Yes he was smitten, completely head over heels in love with her._

_That amazing girl that was London Tipton._

**It begins…**

"London are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Madide asked, waving a hand in front of her friend.

London looked over in surprise and just nodded, hopping Maddie would believe her.

Unfortunately she didn't.

"London what's wrong?" Maddie asked, letting out a long sigh.

"Nothing, I'm just tired" London said _'and in love'_

"Ok well I was just mentioning there's a Tipton ball coming up, are you taking any handsome suitor?" Maddie asked and giggled at the sophistication of it all.

"Um I don't know but I'm rich so who knows what Daddy has hired for me" London muttered and walked over to the couch, on the way she bumped into someone and fell over.

"Sorry, was thinking and didn't see you" a male voice said, pulling London off the floor.

London let go of their hand and turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Oh Cody, hey" she said briskly.

Cody nodded, looking around.

"Um so the ball's coming up, you must have tons of guys asking you right London" Cody muttered, while keeping his eyes scanning the room.

London felt her heart beating hard in her chest.

Was Cody asking her to the ball?

"Well" she started.

"Cody hurry up, the basketball game is going to start soon" Zach yelled from the front door.

"Um sorry I have to go, see you later" Cody said and raced off to his brother, who yanked him out the door.

London tried to hide her disappointment, she didn't need any suspicions.

"What was that about?" Maddie asked from behind her.

London watched the door, her face mapped in a frown.

"I don't know" she said, sadness washing over her.

"I don't know"

**CM 4 LT**

"If we're late it's all your fault" Zach muttered as they walked over to the building.

"Arwin likes us to be on time"

"I know Zach, I have been playing this game for the last three years like you, frankly its becoming boring. I don't like doing the same thing over and over" Cody muttered, walking on ahead.

Zach just stared at Cody in confusion but decided to say nothing.

"You're late guys, come on get in position" Arwin snapped once they walked into the room.

"Yah, cant wait" Cody muttered and walked over to his usual spot by the goal, despite a terrible start at the game, he now had perfected the art of basketball and could defend the goal quite well.

But after three years of this, Cody was getting pretty sick of it all.

He was studying to be a scientist and didn't want to be constantly stuck playing this game, sure he could just quit but Zach would never let him hear the end of it.

Cody just didn't want to let his brother down.

"Ok play ball" Arwin shouted and threw the ball into the court.

Cody shock himself from his thoughts and concentrated on playing the game or Max would get angry if they didn't win.

That girl was more competitive then his brother.

This is why they made a great couple.

"Cody hurry up, they're coming over" Tapeworm shouted, as the opposite team member dribbled the ball towards him.

Cody moved about in front of the goal, getting ready to defend it.

"Hey loser, catch" the guy with the ball mocked and threw it up.

Cody jumped up and smacked the ball away, straight to Max who raced over to their goal and scored, catching the goal attacker off guard.

"Yes, score one" Max shouted and high fived Tapeworm.

Cody sighed, running a hand through his hair and moved back and forth, waiting for the next attack.

Suddenly a face loomed into his brain, distracting him.

Then again this was nothing new, London was in his brain a lot, ever since he had fallen for her less then a year ago.

She amazed him and no matter how different she was to him, there was so much about her he liked.

_Her eyes._

"Cody" Max yelled as a team member raced over.

_Her lips._

'Cody" Zach yelled as the team member neared Cody, who was staring into space blankly.

_Her body_

"Fucking hell" Tapeworm muttered.

_And well her bo_

-Smack-

The ball hit Cody in the head and bounced off, rolling to a stop by Arwin who picked it up and called time out.

Cody massaged his head and walked over; angry at the interruption of London's stripping for him.

A daydream often clouding his everyday activity.

"Ok great game; let's forget that little mishap. But Cody can we ask what the hell happened?" Arwin snapped, shoving the ball into Cody's arms.

Cody glanced over at the other team who were arguing about the interruption.

"Yeah Cody what happened, these interruptions seem to be getting more frequent" Max snapped, shoving Cody.

Cody caught himself and glared at everyone, throwing the ball into the middle.

He had had enough of the game, he didn't care what Max and the team wanted.

He wanted what he wanted and that was a life of his own, and London.

"Fuck this, I quit" Cody muttered and turned around, storming over to the door.

"Cody don't be selfish, we can't play without you" Max yelled over to him.

Cody stopped before the door and turned around; Zach was giving him his typical disappointed brotherly look.

Cody often wore it more but Zach reserved it for game time.

"Oh how will you survive, I don't care ok. Find some other loser who has nothing else better to do then bow to your every whim. I'm off, later" Cody snapped and slammed the door after him and leaned against it.

He grinned, feeling proud of himself, suddenly the door slammed open and caused him to fall forward.

"Cody" Zach snapped, lifting him and stepping back.

"You're letting the team down and me" Zach snapped, hitting Cody's arm.

"So, get a new team member, I'm done" Cody muttered.

"After three years, I'm sick of it all"

"That's so typical of you, running when the going gets touch. You're so selfish and after all I've done for you" Zach snapped.

"Oh wow gee that's amazing Zach, I must have missed the mountains of things you're done for me...Oh that's right you help me with my homework, bail me out of trouble and pay my bail money from your internship at the laboratory. Wait a minute, that's me Zach." Cody snapped.

"I've done so much for you, so don't say I've done nothing"

"Fine, bye Cody" Zach snapped.

"Sorry to burden you so much"

He flashed him one last glare and stormed into the gym, the door slam echoing in Cody's head.

Cody shock it off and walked over to his locker and grabbed his gym bag then walked out side, a chilly wind washing over him.

Cody grabbed his jacket out of his bag and put it on.

Then he set off home.

**LT 4 CM**

"London, are you getting ready? The ball is on in an hour" Maddie yelled, banging on London's door.

There was no reply.

"Where is that girl" Maddie snapped and walked off.

London was staring at the roof; she let out a sigh as she heard Maddie's heels disappearing.

London turned over on her bed, wiping her eyes.

"What's the point of going to the ball if it isn't with the guy of your dreams" London whispered and let out a soft sob.

Cody walked up the steps of the Tipton, the main foyer was busy.

He had forgotten there was a ball on tonight, man he must have been walking for ages.

He opened the door and pushed his way through the crowd waiting by the ball room.

"So she's not in her room" Cody overheard Moesby say to Maddie as he passed the desk.

He stopped by the fern and ducked behind it to listen.

He had a feeling they were talking about London and he wanted to confirm that fact.

"No, I knocked and she didn't answer, I'm worried about her Moesby, she's been so down lately. I thought it was not having a date for tonight but its something more then that" Maddie answered.

Moesby nodded, upset by the news.

"London" Cody whispered, turning away from the conversation.

"She's upset"

Suddenly Cody had an idea, but he needed to be secretive about it

Not only would this idea tell London how he felt but maybe it would cheer her up.

It was worth a shot; Cody raced over to the elevator and pressed the number for his floor.

Excited at his plan.

London slid off her bed and walked over to her window, staring out at the darkening sky.

"Oh if only I could tell him how I feel" London whispered, wiping her cheeks.

She scowled at the mascara stains on her fingers and walked over to her vanity sink to clean herself up.

On the way, she noticed a note sticking out from under her door.

"That wasn't there before" she muttered and curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over and picked up the note.

London sat on her couch and flipped it open.

The note said:

**Dear London,**

**Would you like to attend the Tipton ball tonight, it would be an honor if you will allow me to be your escort.**

**It can't reveal who I am but I will ask that you meet me on the balcony of room 101 (currently unoccupied)**

**From there I will take you to the ball, I promise to make it the most magical night of your night.**

**From your secret admirer.**

London closed the note and placed it next to her, her mind reeling with possibilities.

She smiled at the thought of who it could be.

"But it's not possible" she whispered.

She then decided it wouldn't hurt to just find out.

"I'll take a chance" she said and walked over to her closet, she fingered each dress as she decided on her choice.

Then she found her lucky dress towards the end, she pulled it out.

It was a pink dress with splits down the side.

Grinning she started to get ready for a night to remember.

London hurried out of her room and down the hallways.

Excitement building with each passing moment and clinking of her silver jewel laden heels as they clinked on the carpet.

She gasped, halting to a stop outside room 101.

She smiled; opening the door and walking over to the balcony, taking a deep breath she slid open the door and stepped outside to be met with darkness.

There was no one there.

"What" London gasped, rejection flooding over her and tears welling in her eyes.

She had never been more disappointed in her life, she was about to turn around and leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"London" a male voice said, London turned and gasped.

Cody was standing there with a single rose in his hand and cute smile on his face.

"Cody, I wow" London stammered, shocked at her accurate her guess had been, never in her wildest dreams had she thought this would happen.

"Hey London" he said and walked over to the Balcony edge and leaned against it, looking at the view.

London walked over and stood next to him, confusion lacing her pretty face.

"Cody what's going on? It was you wasn't it that gave me the note?" London asked, even though it was obvious she wanted him to confirm it.

"Yes it was me; London there's something I need to tell you" Cody whispered, turning to face her.

His heart beating wildly in his chest.

"What is it Cody?" London asked, stepping forward in anticipation.

"I love you" Cody answered, closing his eyes, afraid of her reaction.

"I love you too" London answered.

Cody's eyes snapped open as he stared at a radiant London.

"Really?" Cody asked in shock.

"I wouldn't say it if it didn't mean it" London answered and smiled.

"Wow, um how long?" Cody asked, stepping forward.

"For almost a year, you?" London replied, also stepping forward, her eyes twinkling.

"Same, I can't believe we both felt the same about each other" Cody said, standing really close to her and cupping her check.

"Yeah it's weird, but" London started; Cody grinned and kissed her before she could continue.

London wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed back, Cody's arms dropped to her waist.

They kept a hold of each other even after the kiss had finished.

London smiled, pulling back and feeling amazing.

"That was great Cody" she said, gazing up at the sky.

"Yeah it was" Cody said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"The stars are pretty tonight" she murmured, smiling dreamily.

"Not as pretty as you" Cody retorted, pulling away and turning her around so she faced him.

He then kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist.

London eagerly kissed back, running her hands up his arms and around his shoulders.

Cody pulled back.

"So what say you allow this suitor to escort you to the ball?" Cody asked, pulling back and bowing then standing up and holding out the rose.

London took it then sniffed it, smiling.

Cody held out his arm and raised his eyebrows.

London linked her arm with his and grinned.

"I say let the magic begin" she answered.

_**-FIN-**_

**A/N:**

**So what did you guy's think, I decided to write a London/Cody story as these two couldn't be more opposite but the pairing sounds quite unique.**

**Did I do it justice, anyway let me know.**

**I don't mind critism, as long as it's in a nice way.**

**Thanks guys,**

**-Rach**


End file.
